His angel
by wolf of infinity
Summary: Good bye, my sweet angel..." Pein holds a dying Konan in his arms after a fatal battle with enemy shinobi. Fluffy and sad. Warning: Character death! Pairing: Pein x Konan. One-shot


**This is my first fan fiction and the first time I enter**** anything here at this page, as I suck at computers and didn't really figure out how, nor bother to try, before :3 **

**Warning: It's fluffy and sad, just so that you are aware.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto (Which, I can assure you, I DON'T) it would be named Akatsuki, and the Akatsuki would manage to take over the world with their awesomeness!! XD**

The battle was finally over. Pein managed to beat the last enemy shinobi to the wet and now bloody ground. They had been strong, he had to admit that. Not by far strong enough to be any threat to him, of course, but strong enough to separate him and his partner, and for the battle to take a bit longer time than he had expected.

He quickly took of and ran back to the spot where he had last seen Konan fight of some of the shinobi. Dead shinobi lay everywhere, among weapons and blood. It didn't bother him to see death, he was used to it. Some would say he was an evil, heart-less man who thought himself to be God… but that was just an image. He hated killing and even the pain in his life hadn't made him loose his heart or his compassion. He knew perfectly well he wasn't God… He was just a human. Still, he didn't show this to anyone. Anyone except Konan. She was the first person in his life he had ever trusted, they had been friends ever since they were small… she knew him and believed in him, supported him when the pain became too much.

He ran through the rain, absently wiping of some blood from a cut on his cheek. It was completely silent, and there were no signs of his partner. "Konan!" he called out. His voice was hard and calm, but inside he was starting to get worried. Then he saw her. A blue-haired, beautiful, pale woman… lying on the ground not far away. The ground under her was red like her torn clothes…

"Konan!" he gasped, running faster over to her side. He fell to his knees beside her. "Konan!" she was still breathing, he could hear her shallow, pained gasps for air through the deafening silence. He held her up in his arms, rocking her carefully. "Konan…" she moaned and opened her blue eyes slowly, blinking. Her eyes were glazed and confused. Then she looked at him and smiled softly and weakly. "P-Pein…" she murmured, her voice thick with pain and relief. "What on earth happened to you?" he murmured. "I… I don't know…" she whispered. Pein noticed to his fear that through her chest and stomach were holes… bleeding, fatal wounds… she was dying.

"I'll get you to the head quarters, you'll be alright," he said, even if he knew it wasn't true. She looked at him and her eyes widened slightly. Then she lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "You're crying…" she said silently. Pein realized he was crying. It was the first tears he had shed since he was little… "You know… you've been the best friend I've ever had, P-Pein…" she said softly. "I'm sorry I let you down…" Pein shook his head in disbelief. "Don't say that! You did great, Konan!" he said. He could hear how his voice sounded weak and trembling. He looked at her and saw the life running slowly out of her eyes. He bent down and she gasped softly as his lips caught hers in a gentle, wet kiss.

When he broke it, she stared at him. Happiness was evident in her eyes, even if she was dying, and tears rolled down her cheeks, tears of joy. A smile was on her lips as she looked at Pein. "I love you, P-Pein…" she whispered. "I love you too, Konan… Oh God, I love you so much…!" he said, his voice breaking with tears. She took his hand and he felt her trembling. He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm scared… but I'm happy… because… you are the last t-thing I will see…" He held her up against his chest and kissed her forehead. "Good bye, N-Nagato…" she whispered weakly. "Good bye… my sweet angel," he murmured back. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, taking her last breath.

Pein looked at the sky and realized it had stopped raining. Tears rolled freely down his face. The sky was clearing up and he smiled. His angel had gone where she truly belonged now. "Good bye, Konan…"

**Hope you liked the story and didn't puke from the cheesiness of it :3**


End file.
